By Your Side
by Lizzy Call
Summary: Naru x Mai- The SPR team has a whole new set of cases after solving the case of Gene Davis's death.  Join them as the danger intensifies and their love and friendships grow while being put to the test in some very horrifying cases.
1. Prologue

"Smack" The sound reverberated through the air as everyone looked on in shock at what had just occurred.

"You think I wouldn't consider that possibility before confessing my feelings for you!" Mai screamed while tears began to stain her face. "You honestly believe I am that stupid, well do you?" Naru slowly brought his hand to his cheek as he turned to face Mai. He had never thought that she would be so infuriated by what he had said, and he had only said what was supposed to be obvious. But why hadn't he considered that she had already thought about it? For once he himself was at a total loss for words, " I…I don't know I just…", Mai was glaring at him with so much anger and pain waiting for him to answer. And then he knew looking at her pained expression he knew why he thought she liked Gene instead of himself why he had not considered that she had thought about that already.

"Well!" Mai said while gritting her teeth, "You just what? What Naru? Stop staring at me and tell me just tell me!" She collapsed to the ground in front of him crying so hard she started to heave, her lungs desperately trying to grab onto any bit of air in between the sobs. Naru knelt down and found himself gently moving her hands away from her face and lifting her chin so she could look into his face. "I'm sorry Mai I am so very sorry. I didn't think you had already considered it and made your decision after mulling over who you really liked, I never thought that and it was because…because I'm scared." He breathed to calm himself and regain composure before continuing but he couldn't stop them the tears that started to roll gently down his face he hadn't cried in so long not since Gene had died but now for this girl, for this crazy clumsy and beautiful girl he was crying. " I was afraid of loving you if I did that meant getting close to someone and possibly loosing them again. I don't want to feel that pain again I was so afraid of it I used you seeing Gene in your dreams all this time as an excuse to push you away, even though I knew it would be painful for you to hear I just didn't want you to come close. Because Mai if…if anything were to happen to you I don't know what I would do!"

Mai looked at Naru and then quickly wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a soft embrace. "It's ok Naru, I am right here. I don't know what tomorrow holds in store for me, but I love you and I will never leave your side. And as long as you are always with me I know that you will never allow me to get hurt." Naru sniffled and slowly pulled away from my keeping his hands on her shoulders and looking her straight in the eye. "I love you Mai Taniyama. I love you so much and I am sorry for hurting you I really needed all this as a reality check. I will not leave you Mai I will be by your side and I will protect you no matter what." Naru stood up and offered his hand to Mai who happily accepted and looked up at him adoringly a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks as he continued to hold her hand while staring into her caring brown eyes. "Just promise me one thing though Mai." Mai looked at him a suspicious look was on her face now, "What?" She asked. "Please try and be less clumsy."

"Naru, you jerk I'm not always clumsy." Mai replied an adorable pout appearing on her face while everyone else around them laughed.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Case of The Stained Roses- Chapter 1**

It was a warm spring morning the wind gently blowing through the blossoming trees. Sadly Mai didn't have time to enjoy it, once again her body clock had betrayed her and she was very late for work. It had only been a month since she had started working for Shibuya Psychic Research again, after Naru and Lin had come back from returning Genes body to England for a proper burial. They had picked up a case only a couple days after the gang was back together and that's where Mai had confessed her feelings to Naru a second time only to receive the same response however this time instead of crying and leaving it as it was she got angry and smacked some sense into her narcissistic idiot of a boss.

As Mai finally arrived in front of the SPR office she couldn't help but think about how much her and Narus relationship had changed since then in such little time. Running up the stairs and through the doors Mai gingerly took off her light jacket and hung it on the coat rack and after setting her purse in her desk she immediately went to the kitchen knowing exactly what Naru would ask for in 3...2...1..."Mai Tea!" Naru yelled from his office. Right on cue she thought allowing a tiny smirk to appear on her face Mai headed to the kitchen and started to prepare the tea grabbing a tin of earl gray from one of the cupboards and starting to heat the water. After grabbing a tray and a few cups and leaving them on the counter top, Mai went to Lins office.

"Would you like tea as well Lin? Or would you prefer something else?" Mai rocked back and forth on her feet with her hands clasped behind her back waiting for his response. Lin looked up from his laptop at Mai and let a small smile play across his face as he realized how adorable she looked rocking on her feet like that just like a child. "I think I would enjoy some tea this morning if you don't mind, thank you for asking Mai."

"Will do Lin!" Mai said enthusiastically. Lin returned to working on his laptop and Mai quickly walked back to the kitchen, she entered just as the kettle whistled.

Carefully Mai poured the hot water into the tea cups and then put the tea in each waiting for it to steep. Once it was done she place the tea on the tray and delivered the tea first to Lin, then to Narus office. Mai knocked lightly on the door, "You can come in," Naru said. Mai opened the door and walked in placing the tray on Narus desk and picked up the tea to give it to him however Naru with a mischievous glance at Mai promptly took the tea left on the tray and took a sip.

"Why you little jerk, I was handing you your tea!" Mai yelled as several beautiful shades of red started to run across her cheeks. Naru knew of course this would be her reaction as it usually was but he couldn't help himself from doing something so small just to get under her skin a little. He loved the way she looked when she was frustrated it was so cute. Slowly Naru stood up gently placing the tea he had taken back on the tray and walked towards Mai. As Naru got closer Mai backed up slowly pulling the tea cup she was holding close to her chest holding it with both hands, suddenly she was against the closed door. Looking at the door Mai panicked, dammit why hadn't she left it open when she came in? Now she had nowhere else to go.

Suddenly Mai was startled out of her thoughts as Narus hand was placed on the door right in front of her eyes. Mai turned slowly realizing Naru was only inches from her face, Mai let out a quiet yelp of surprise and started to blush her frustration forgotten. Naru liked this reaction slowly he took Mai's right hand which was still holding the tea cup as her other hand fell to her side and brought the tea cup to his lips. Over the edge of the cup Naru spoke in a light husky voice that made Mai shiver a little. "If you would prefer we could share this cup of tea Mai." Mais heart was beating so hard against her chest she thought it would explode, Naru took a sip of the tea and then sat it aside on the bookshelf he had near the door quickly he held Mais chin in his hand and brought her into a passionate kiss the tea slowly flowing from his lips into Mais.

Mai quickly swallowed the tea and deepened the kiss, just as Naru pulled Mai closer pressing her body against his a loud knock resounded from the other side of the door. Startled Mai jumped and somehow wound up tripping into Naru both falling to the floor with a loud thump.

"Naru are you alright in there?" Lin asked sounding a bit concerned, no way could Naru let him walk in and see him like this. "Uh... yes Lin I'm fine, what is it that you want?" A tense moment of silence passed before Lin responded obviously taking his time on deciding whether or not he should enter the office, Lin made his decision, he could already feel the thick threat of death seeping through the door from his young boss so it was obvious he shouldn't enter.

Naru waited from within his office for a response from Lin sending death glares through the door. He was sure Lin could feel his anger at being interrupted although he did reason that Lin hadn't really known he was interrupting anything, but still the passionate moment he had shared with Mai was over and it was Lin who was at fault for its end. "Naru, there is a client here to see you she insists on seeing you right away."

Gritting his teeth Naru swiftly got out from underneath Mai and stood up, "I'll be out in a moment Lin." This had better be a damn good case for interrupting his time with Mai Naru thought. Bending slightly Naru extended his hand to help Mai up, she took his had gratefully, Mai felt here cheeks heat up again and after a quick thank you she took the tea cups and tray and scrambled out of the office to the kitchen almost tearing the door off it's hinges as she left. Naru paused for a moment as he watched her leave smirking at her obvious embarrassment. "How adorable." Naru mumbled, quickly remembering why he had been interrupted he left his office into the front room where he saw the client sitting nervously on the couch.

Taking his usual seat across from the client he watched as Lin hastily sat down and opened his laptop and readied himself to take notes. Glancing up Naru saw Mai enter the room and waited for her to give everyone tea and then take her seat next to him before beginning. "Alright miss please introduce yourself and then explain to us why you need our assistance, and please do us favor and don't leave anything out." Naru said bluntly.

The client looked up for the first time glancing at those around her she started after receiving a reassuring smile from the female assistant. "My name is Reina Zheng and I desperately need your assistance, please help me."

**Hey everyone it's me I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter to my story for those of you who are wondering why it took so long, I'm a college student so these chapters may take a while to finish and put up as I am usually very busy. If you haven't Read the prologue which is titled By Your Side then go back and read it, as it helps to tell the story of how Mai got Narus attention. **

**Fair warning for many parts of this story Naru will be out of character a little bit but that is only because after burying his brother I feel Naru has changed and allowed his shield to go down a little bit especially when it comes to Mai, don't worry though I'll be trying my best to not take him to far out of character, like give him Johns personality, something like that would just be to weird.**

**Anyways expect most of these chapters to be no longer then two or three pages, I don't like reading chapters that are like ten pages long so I'm not going to subject you to that either.**

**Peace out! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Case of The Stained Roses- Chapter 2**

"My name is Reina Zheng and I desperately need your assistance, please help me." After taking a moment to compose herself following her plea Reina continued. "It all started about a two weeks ago, I had just bought my lovely home and had finally gotten everything un packed and put away. It started out with small things being moved to places around the house, to places I had not left them in. Then bigger things furniture being moved, and things being thrown across the room. I live alone so as things progressed I became more…more frightened and finally two days ago…"

Reina began to sob hysterically, as Mai had often done before with past clients she moved next to the client and laid a comforting hand upon her back. Knowing Naru would get annoyed with the loud sobbing Mai urged the young women to continue, "Please Ms. Zheng I know it's difficult but you must continue to tell us what happened." After a couple of deep breaths Reina continued. " Two days ago death threats started to appear on the walls written in deep crimson red, and just last night the faucets would only spout out what looked like blood! It was horrible! I can't go back unless it is fixed this is my first home I need you to help me please please I beg you!"

With her right arm hugged tightly around Ms. Zheng Mai looked up at Naru. She looked at him with a very somber face. Naru knew that look it was a somber look that Mai eyed him with but also a very determined one. If he didn't accept this case she would make sure that he'd regret it later, however as Naru considered his options carefully one thing stuck to the front of his mind. Mai's safety, he knew she would not be safe on this case not one bit. As if she hadn't terrified him enough during their 7th case, running off to find Masako by herself putting her own life in danger of course, now they seemed to be facing an even more terrifying entity.

He'd regret it either way he knew it, but he could not turn this women away. Naru sighed heavily SPR was definitely the only team that could help her and that team included Mai weather he liked it or not. "We will accept the case please give all your contact information to Lin as well as the address. Since you have plainly stated you cannot return till this situation is handled, I must also ask you to sign certain liability and permission forms regarding our investigations and housing arrangements which Lin will also provide and go over with you.

Closing his laptop Lin got up gesturing for Ms. Zheng to follow him to his office. Mai gave Ms. Zheng one last reassuring squeeze before letting her go. Mai watched her walk into Lin's office and shut the door behind them before turning her attention back to Naru. Narus gaze bore into Mai deeply she knew their were going to be extra conditions if she were to join this investigation. Looking down at her hands as she twiddled her fingers Mai spoke with a serious yet sad tone. " So what are the other stipulations regarding this investigation Naru?" Naru leaned back into the couch and clasped his hands together, he lowered his head and closed his eyes before speaking.

The moment of silence between the two was almost deafening as Mai continued to fidget nervously Naru began to speak. "I love you Mai more then any words can ever express, and I do not want to lose you ever. So here are the stipulations you are not to wonder off alone on this investigation, ever! I don't care if your just leaving for a moment to get a drink or a snack, YOU GO NO WHERE BY YOURSELF!" Naru looked up at Mai to make sure she understood. Mai slowly nodded in response waiting for him to continue, with a sigh Naru went on. "I know this is difficult for you because you worry so much about everyone else, but please you must think of yourself for once and if not for yourself please adhere to this one simple stipulation for my own sanity?!"

As Naru slowly ran his pale hand through his deep black hair, Mai began to see all his pent up concern and worry show on his face. It was a rarity for Mai to see him this distraught over someone he didn't even really show this side of himself when they found his brothers body. Mai got up slowly and walked over to Naru and sat on the floor in front of him. Mai looked up at Naru and gave a small smile before gently laying her head on his knee. "Naru I promise I will try my best to not be as careless as I have been in the past. As long as you promise the same, I will not put you through the pain of losing me as long as you do not put me through the torture I would endure if I ever lost you."

Naru looked down and tenderly patted Mai's head. Mai really did bring out the best in him, even if took a little tug and pull she never gave up on him. Smiling softly Naru stared off into the distance, "I promise Mai, I promise…"

**Hey all! Well after over a year I have finally brought you chapter 2. Sorry for the huge delay but a lot has happened since I started this fan fic no worry I plan to continue and will try to post at least once a week. So please enjoy. This chapter is a little weak but I promise it will get more intense later on. I won't give it away so stay tuned to what's bound to come. Peace Out ^_^**


	4. Chapter 3

After Ms. Zheng had left Mai called everyone and told them they would be leaving at 6am the next morning. As Mai ran at top speed to get to the office on time, she wondered why she ever thought to keep on slamming her hand down on the snooze button. Really she knew when she had to be there, Naru even offered to call to wake her up but she told him it wasn't necessary. Exhausted and out of breath Mai climbed the stairs to enter the office, once inside to she realized she had 15 minutes to spare so shedding her coat and putting down her travel bag she went to work in the kitchen making everyone tea. " Hello everyone!" Mai said cheerily as she exited the kitchen. " Here is some piping hot tea to drink before we leave."

As Mai put Narus tea in front of him he quickly and gingerly grabbed her wrist got up and pulled her toward his office. Mai could hear everyone snickering behind them. "As Naru shut the door Mai let out a frustrated puff of air. " Naru what are you doing? I made it before 6 so don't you dare even think of lecturing me about being on time! Hmph!" Mai crossed her arms in front of her chest. With a bemused grin Naru spoke "First of all I asked you to come early. But because you were running late I wasn't able to give you this…" quickly Naru leaned over, brushed Mai's bangs away and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. "Secondly you are late because I requested you be here early, so when we get back I will start picking you up for work."

After cooling down Mai began to wonder something she couldn't quite put her finger on it but then it popped in her head, "but Naru you never drive Lin does do you even have a license? Even when we've gone out we've always gone someplace nearby the office so we could walk." Naru smiled " I just got my license yesterday after work, and my car will be here when we get back." Naru opened the door and ushered Mai out "Now we should get going." Once everything was packed in the vehicles SPR was off to Ms. Zhengs house. As they drove the city landscape drifted further an further behind them and they were greeted by the rich and wonderful sites and sounds of the country. Two hours later they arrived at Ms. Zhengs haunted home.

Naru waited till everyone was outside before he spoke "Because of the haunting Ms. Zheng has experienced here I must insist no one go anywhere alone, Lin and I have chosen partners for everyone. Monk you will be with Ayako, John your with Masako, Yasu you will be with Mai, and Lin will be with me. As for the sleeping arrangements you will all be sleeping in the same room as your partner so their should be no excuse for anyone to be wondering about by themselves. Do not leave your partner even when unloading the equipment." As Naru proceeded with his final warning he looked directly at Yasu who tried desperately not to wince under his bosses gaze. "If any of your partners disappear or are hurt during this investigation I will hold the other partner personally responsible."

Soon as Naru left with Lin to begin setting everything up in the house. Everyone partnered up and began to move everything in. " Was it just me or did it seem like Naru was threatening me?" Yasu shifted his glasses nervously before picking up a computer monitor, everyone thought for a moment. "Well," Bou began" it's not like he was anymore serious then usual but he did give you a death glare." " Yeah!" Ayako chimed in, "he was definitely staring at you very intensely." As everyone began to carry the last of the equipment up to the house, Masako felt the need to point out the obvious. Yasu really had been so spooked he hadn't thought of it himself. "Think about who your partnered with Yasu, your partnered with Mai. I'm sure it wasn't Narus preference either, so if you want to at the very least not wind up with a few bruises, I suggest you watch over Mai very closely."

Once Masako had finished Mai looked at Yasu he was trying to laugh it off but she knew he was actually a little worried about what Naru would do to him if anything happened to her. Naru was being extremely protective of everyone on this case especially of her. After they sat everything down Mai went up and patted Yasu on the back, giving him her biggest smile she spoke cheerfully. " Don't worry Yasu I will definitely try my hardest to not get into any trouble while were here!" Yasu looked down at Mai and ruffled her hair and began to laugh. "Don't worry Mai you always get in trouble somehow so I'll find someway to survive when you do." Everyone joined in the goofy moment between the two until they were all laughing. After the moment was over and everyone had dropped their stuff off in the rooms they were assigned they joined back together in the living room.

The living room had been changed into the SPR base cord's, computers, and various other pieces of equipment were organized around the room. One by one everybody took a seat. Naru glanced around the room before he assigned jobs to the pairs. "Of course," Naru mumbled. Just as he was about to ask where his last pair was Mai and Yasu walked in. Before Naru froze Yasu with his icy glare Mai intervened with a bright smile. " Sorry for being a little bit late Naru I wanted to organize my stuff quickly guess I wasn't quick enough, haha." Naru couldn't help but warm up a little seeing Mai's bright smile, " Fine fine Mai just please make sure you two are here on time otherwise we will wonder where you are." When everyone was seated Naru began to hand out assignments. "Monk and Ayako will set up the remaining equipment in each room for surveillance. John I would like you and Masako to examine the house see what spirits you sense if any and if you can handle them then please do after running it past Lin. Yasu and Mai I want you to go and take temperature readings."

"Everyone please be careful." With that everyone left and began there assigned duties. "So," Lin began "do you think Mai will be alright on this case? After all she hasn't mentioned Gene being in her dreams since we returned his body to England." Naru began to pace the room nervously before he sat on the couch sighing. " I don't know Lin I didn't even want to bring her here, but there's no way she would of let me leave her behind." Lin got up and walked over to Naru, sitting down Lin gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, "I'm sure she'll be fine. Yasu's a smart kid if anything goes wrong he'll be quick to let you know. Plus he's probably one of the gutsiest and most resourceful people on the team, that's why I stuck him with her?" Naru leaned back and ran his hands through his hair. " I wish you had stuck me with her, but I understand why you didn't. Anyway I have no doubt he'll work hard to keep her safe in this world." If he wants to live Naru thought. "But like you said she hasn't mentioned Gene being in her dreams since we took him home. It's her dream world that worries me the most."

**Duh duh duh! Well there's Chapter 3, again I know the chapters are short but I'm hoping to be posting pretty often so you won't go to long without another chapter. Also as a small hint just cause I pared certain people with one another does not mean they will be a couple because we will have a guy x guy pairing in here. **

**Also to spice things up the first person to guess who the couple will be and what episode and scene in the anime inspired this pairing will receive a hand drawn portrait of the couple by e-mail. So make your guesses in your comments/reviews. I'll announce the winner in the next chapter**


End file.
